Question: Simplify the expression. $(z^{4}-2z^{3}-3z)(z^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ z^4 ( z^2) - 2 z^3 ( z^2) - 3 z ( z^2) $ Simplify. $z^{6}-2z^{5}-3z^{3}$